Of Two Worlds
by AgentFiyeroSummers
Summary: As blocks crumble, Ancient Magics are released inside Harry who is thrust into a new world full of Whitelighters and Demons. After the betrayal by those he once held close Harry leaves the Wizarding World and follows his Whitelighter home. Now he must fight off enemies from both Worlds, and why the hell is his Whitelighters' brother is so gorgeous. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. Which is unfortunate because I really love Harry/Chris which there is a disappointing lack of.**

**Usual warnings. Slash, Language, Killer Wombats, Violence.**

**Okay, so push the timeline for Charmed back so that Harry and Chris were born in the same year, and Wyatt is four years older than them both. Then push the Harry Potter timeline around so that Harry is a year older but is still about to enter his fifth year at Hogwarts.**

**This is for My Alternative Reality.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As the night fell the residents sat themselves down to rest after a hard day at work.

They all continued on in their usual lives with no idea about what was about to happen in their very front yards, or at least in their park.

The focal point for this change was sitting on a rusted swing in the park, slowly moving back and forth while he stared at his hand.

A grin flickered across his face as a small bolt of electricity arced between his outstretched fingers.

Harry Potter clenched his fist shut as voices drifted to his ears from across the park. He watched as his cousin Dudley separated from his friends and headed across the park.

Making a split second decision Harry stepped of the swing and followed his cousin quietly.

"Hey Big D" he called out as he approached his cousin from behind.

Dudley turned around and his face shifted into a scowl as he caught sight of Harry. "What do you want Freak?" he sneered out, fat folds wobbling as he slowed to a stop.

Harry didn't blink as thunder crashed in the sky.

He ignored Dudley's jump and just smirked at him "Beat up another 10 year old Dudley?" he mocked.

Dudley eyed him "He was asking for it" he confirmed "And why are you acting like this? You've changed".

Harry grinned darkly as his cousin, his grin growing as Dudley paled slightly.

"I've got plans Dudley" Harry admitted happily "I'm leaving soon, and you'll never see me again" he waited till Dudley's face lit up before he continued "As long as I stay in a good mood for the rest of the summer that is, if not then oops" his threat was accompanied by a loud rumble of thunder.

Harry walked past his cousin making the other teen follow him.

Harry paused when he heard Dudley whimper "What?" he asked bored as they paused outside the overpass.

"Stop it" Dudley ordered him.

Harry frowned, his eye was caught by the streetlight going out, his frown deepened as he looked to his cousin in the moonlight.

"Stop it!" Dudley yelled again his breath visible suddenly in the night.

Harry paled as he felt the familiar feeling of dread "It's not me" he said softly.

"STOP IT" Dudley roared. Harry turned to face him and was floored by Dudley's fat fist.

Harry rolled over to see Dudley waddling through the tunnel as fast as he could. "Stop! You're heading straight for it!" he yelled out to his cousin as he saw the horrifying sight of the black cloak floating towards Dudley.

Harry heaved himself to his head and ran after Dudley drawing his wand. He caught his cousin in the middle of the tunnel and grabbed his arm "Wrong way!" he yelled as he tried to stop the fat teen.

Dudley just lashed out again his fist knocking Harry down, his wand falling from his hand.

Harry kept an eye on Dudley as the Dementor approached his quivering cousin, he cast his hand around trying to find his wand in the dark.

He cursed as he saw the Dementor grip Dudley's jaw and force it up.

"LUMOS" Harry yelled.

A flash of light lit the tunnel as his wandtip started glowing just inches from his hand.

Harry snatched it up turning as he stood.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry bellowed at the creature about to kiss his cousin.

Another flash of light lit the tunnel, this time silver as a large glowing leopard sprung from his wand and leapt at the Dementor forcing it to flee.

Harry stared in shock at the leopard, confused by the lack of stag.

Harry yelped as a bony hand suddenly grabbed his throat from behind him.

He suddenly remembered there was a second Dementor as his wand dropped from his now limp hand as he was forced to watch Cedric drop dead in front of him repetitively.

Harry felt panic and pain flare up inside of him as the second Dementor leaned down to kiss him, the first Dementor approaching again from behind it.

'I hope this works' Harry thought as he pulled upon his final hope to survive.

Thunder crashed again as lightning arced across the sky.

Harry screamed as the lightning shot down suddenly smashing into the black figure about to steal his soul. Harry was thrown back by the blast as it arced between the two Dementors.

Harry gasped as the two Dementors exploded into flame, their cloaks highly flammable.

He stumbled over to Dudley after he picked up his wand.

"Sospitas" Harry muttered waving his wand over Dudley, he skimmed over the words that floated above his wand "Just shock" he muttered "That's good, well besides the obesity".

Harry flicked his wand at Dudley again casting a featherlight charm, the Ministry would just have to put up with his magic use, he just saved himself and his cousin from two Dementors.

He heaved his cousin up and draped his arm over his shoulder, knowing that without the charm he wouldn't be able to do even this as his cousin remained dead weight, the exhaustion from using his powers like that didn't help either.

Harry dragged Dudley down the two streets towards his uncle's house. He slammed his hand against the door until Petunia opened it angrily.

"BOY! There you. DUDDERS!" her angry screech became a concerned on.

"Move!" Harry snarled when she stood there shocked. He pushed past her and carried Dudley down the hall to the kitchen.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DUDDERS BOY?" Vernon roared his face going red.

Harry dropped his cousin onto a chair at the table and rushed over to the fridge. He ignored Petunia's babbling as he grabbed the chocolate milk and rushed back to Dudley.

He tore off the cap and forced Dudley to drink it. He shoved it into his cousin's hands the moment he became aware enough to hold it on his own. "Drink" he ordered as he collapsed back into another seat.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU FREAK?" Vernon roared again. Petunia whimpered when thunder rolled again rumbling the house.

"I saved his life!" Harry yelled exhausted making Vernon and Petunia freeze and stare in shock.

"There were two Dementors, they almost kissed him" he explained slowly "I risked my life to save him when I could have just walked away whistling".

Harry stood and looking his uncle in the eye "And after you've abused me for my entire life I think I would have been fully justified to do so" he added darkly.

"Dementors?" his aunt asked quietly, breaking the silence fill only by Dudley's whimpers.

Harry sighed deflating as he nodded "Two of them" he clarified "I barely managed to fight them off".

"They. They won't be coming here will they?" Petunia asked nervously looking to the still open door as if expecting them to come swarming inside.

Harry shook his head as he sat back down "I destroyed them somehow" he admitted "And as long as I remain here I can do it again".

"Listen here you Freak!" Vernon snarled out.

The sound of flesh striking flesh echoed loudly over the thunder.

Harry stared at his aunt in shock "I don't like the boy. Harry" his aunt corrected "But without him Dudley would be worse than dead. We owe him our son's life. We don't have to like him but it's true".

Harry just gaped at her while she turned to him "I hate to admit this, but I know of Dementors" she admitted "And I'm aware of how much we owe you" she trailed off as she watched her son "Will he be okay?" she asked concerned.

Harry nodded "I did a health scan" he confirmed "It was just Dementor-induced shock and obesity-induced lung problems, curable by chocolate and healthy eating".

"Dudders is not obese" Vernon spat out "He's the optimal weigh for a boy his age".

Harry glared at his uncle "I know you refuse to feed me properly" he said "But your son is suffering because of it, if he doesn't lose weight his lungs will just collapse, and unless he's already at a hospital or around a trained magic-user he will die".

Vernon stared at him in shock while Harry sighed.

"I'll stay up all night" Harry said slowly "And make sure no more Dementors come".

Before any of the Dursleys could speak an owl flew in the still open window dropping an owl on the kitchen table in front of Harry and turning around and flying out again.

Harry stared at the Ministry seal on the letter and snatched it and tore it open.

Thunder rumbled angrily as Harry read the letter. He put it down then picked it up to read again.

"Those BASTARDS!" Harry shouted as he stood, lightning flashing.

He shoved the letter at Petunia when she reached for it and started pacing.

"How can they do this?" Petunia asked confused "It was self-defence".

Harry nodded as he kept pacing "And Dudley was the only non-magical person nearby, and he's known about magic for 5 years" he yelled "I'm 17 in just one year! Why can't they have attacked next year?" he asked looking at the ceiling.

"Pet?" Vernon asked confused.

"The Ministry are coming to snap Harry's wand for using magic" Petunia explained making Harry look at her in shock again as she said his name without sounded too disgusted "And he's been expelled from that school".

Harry shook his head "They legally can't do that" he muttered to himself "There is supposed to be a trial, and they can't kick me out without Dumbledore's permission".

Harry turned and eyed his Aunt and Uncle "I know how to fix this" he admitted "But it's going to require me to leave now".

Petunia's face looked like she had swallowed something sour.

"Aurors will be here soon anyway" Harry continued "Explain to them Dementors attacked and they should leave a guard".

Harry stopped pacing "I'll be back later" he informed them before heading towards the hallways "I need some things" he muttered.

He quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed his money and invisibility cloak from his trunk before heading downstairs again as he shoved them in his pocket.

"Close the door, and don't let anyone inside who is wearing black robes and a white mask" Harry instructed.

Harry moved to the centre of the room and looked up "Wyatt!" he called loudly.

The Dursleys watched as a swirl of blue orbs descended from the ceiling in front of Harry.

"Hey Harry" the blonde teenage boy said "What's wrong?" he asked spotting the Dursleys standing there shocked.

"I'm in trouble" Harry admitted "I need your help".

Wyatt blinked at Harry for a moment before nodding "What do you need?" he asked.

"Can you take me to Gringotts?" Harry asked "I need some things from my vault".

Wyatt hesitated for a second "If you think of Gringotts clearly in your mind I can orb you there" he agreed.

Harry nodded while Wyatt reached out and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. The two young men disappeared in another swirl of blue orbs.

Harry stumbled as they reformed in the alley beside Gringotts Bank. He instantly strode forward making Wyatt run after him.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked confused "What did you do?"

"I was attacked by Dementors and had to use magic to defend myself" Harry explained as they approached the huge doors "I've been expelled and they are going to snap my wand, I need to prove that I used my magic in self-defence".

Wyatt nodded as they reached the doors and entered the nearly empty bank. "Mr. Potter!" A goblin shouted and ran over to them "You must come with me now" he ordered already turning and walking away.

"I assume you already know why I'm here?" Harry asked the goblin curiously as they followed, Wyatt's head on a swivel as he looked around trying to look at everything at once.

"Of course Mr Potter, the Ministry was here almost instantly trying to claim your vaults" the goblin confirmed.

Harry nodded before blinking and frowning as they hurried down the marble hallway "Vaults? You mean Vault right?" he questioned.

The goblin grumbled "It is as we believed then" he muttered "Everything will be explained inside" he said opening the door at the end of the hallway "Lord Potter is here Griphook" he announced before pushing them inside and shutting the door behind them.

Harry looked at Griphook in confusion "Lord Potter?" he asked confused.

Griphook just sighed and gestured to the two chairs in front of his large desk "I assume your friend is someone you trust?" he asked.

Harry nodded instantly "Wyatt's my Whitelig-. Wyatt's my friend" he corrected himself as he sat. He gestured for Wyatt to sit when he remained standing, slowly the blonde teen sat down and they turned to Griphook.

Griphook sighed again "To put it in blunt Muggle terms Lord Potter, we at Gringotts Bank have fucked up" he admitted.

Harry stared at the goblin before a giggle escaped his lips at the proud goblin using a Muggle swear word.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. **

**Usual warnings. Slash, Language, Killer Wombats, Violence.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry stared at Griphook in shock.

"He's stolen HOW much money?" he asked loudly.

Griphook sighed "Over one million Galleons" the goblin repeated.

Harry blinked at the goblin before leaning back in his chair "And how much money do I have left?" he asked numbly.

Griphook checked the paper in front of him "Almost two million Galleons, four hundred thousand Sickles and sixty-nine Knuts" he read out.

Harry nodded feeling strangely calm "And you have of course cut him off from my vaults?" he said pointedly.

Griphook nodded "The moment we found out about this" he confirmed "We could not cut him off completely, but we did engage security features on it".

Harry sighed as he deflated against the chair "My parents' wills?" he asked hopefully.

Griphook shook his head "We cannot get those unsealed" he apologised "Only the Minister, Dumbledore, or your Head of House could".

Harry snorted "One of them is out for blood, the other has been stealing from me since my parents died, and the other works for the second" he said bitterly.

"Actually" Griphook corrected "Your Head of House is Lord Potter".

Harry froze and stared at the goblin "And I'm Lord Potter?" he asked slowly.

Griphook nodded "The Potter Heir, to be specific" he corrected.

"And if one was to take on a Lordship, what would happen?" Harry mused aloud.

"Well one would take full control of their finances, they would be able to dissolve any marriage contracts to young red-headed girls, they would become emancipated early" Griphook listen casually.

"And if I wanted to take on my Lordship" Harry said leaning forward "How would I do it?"

Griphook grinned at him, his yellowing teeth glinting in the light. "Why, I would imagine it would be as easy as putting on a ring" he stated as he pushed a small wooden box bearing the Potter crest towards Harry with a long finger.

Harry nodded and reached out and picked up the box. He touched the crest lightly and started when the crest dissolved, removing the lid from the box.

Harry reached in and drew out the Lord's ring, eyeing the crest on the front, he studied the Hawk on the crest for a moment before slowly slipping the ring onto his finger.

He watched as the ring tightened around his finger, shrinking to fit as it flashed a light green colour.

"The ring has accepted you" Griphook said quietly.

"What would have happened if it hadn't?" Harry asked curiously.

"You would have been electrocuted" Griphook said with a shrug "But as the only Potter left you were the only choice".

Harry stared at Griphook in shock before clearing his head with a shake "Never mind that, who has access to my accounts?" he asked.

"Albus Dumbledore. Molly, Ronald, and Ginny Weasley. Hermione Granger" Griphook listed peering at a list in front of him "The Order of the Phoenix, and Hogwarts".

Harry nodded slowly "And how much have the others taken?" he inquired.

"The total amount of money stolen is one million" Griphook explained "The heirlooms however can easily double that".

"Can we get them back?" Harry asked hopefully.

Griphook grinned evilly "If the Lord Potter orders it, a magical recall can be made on the grounds of Theft" he offered.

Harry's grin matched the goblin's "And Lord Potter most definitely commands it" he ordered "He also wants everyone else's access revoked completely".

Griphook nodded "You are also the Black Heir, as designated by your Godfather" he said "However I believe that it would be a foolish move to accept the role".

Harry frowned "And why would that be?" he asked, if he had something bringing him closer to his Godfather he was going to take it.

"You see Lord Potter, if you were the Black Heir then Lord Black would command you" Griphook explained "When you leave the country he would be able to find you and bring you back".

"But I'm Lord Potter" Harry argued "And who says I'm leaving the country? He asked pointedly.

Griphook raised a single eyebrow at him until Harry grimaced and blushed.

"I should hope I do not need to remind you of our correspondence over the course of the summer" Griphook said amused "And you are also Lord Black's godson, he outranks you".

Harry nodded in understanding, still blushing, "On that note" Harry said "How goes the house search in America?" he asked.

Griphook grimaced "Strangely enough it is not going well" he admitted "I am having trouble finding houses matching your requests".

"What about San Francisco?" Wyatt asked hopefully "I'm sure you can find a place there".

"That is why I am having trouble" Griphook said annoyed "The only places I can find are in San Francisco, all the others are being snatched up as soon as I see them".

Wyatt smirked and leaned across to Harry and nudged him in the side "I think that someone is trying to tell you something there Harry" he said pointedly.

Harry sighed and nodded "Somebody wants me to suffer by having me close to you permanently"  
he said in a mutter.

Wyatt looked hurt "I'll have you know I'm a great neighbour" he said defensively.

Harry snorted "I've known you since I was ten" he pointed out "You were a terrible fifteen year old to be around".

Wyatt blushed "You beat me up" he reminded him "I'm not as arrogant now".

Harry snorted again "I beat you up, a demon beat you up, and your little brother beat you up" he corrected "You're getting better".

Harry turned to the amused goblin and smiled "Sorry about that" he said "The real reason I came here was so I could keep my wand, how can you help me with that?"

Griphook grinned at him "I have had people working on that the moment you arrived" he admitted "I have also sent a message to a law firm Gringotts holds in complete trust" he continued "Since we believe your family lawyer is corrupt we recommend changing lawyers".

Griphook shifted through some more files "We have a lot to talk to you about Lord Potter" he said.

"Harry" Harry blurted out "Call me Harry".

Griphook eyed him before nodding "Very well Harry" he agreed.

Everyone's attention was drawn by a flash of light in Griphook's inbox.

Griphook pulled out a letter and looked at it before tearing the envelope open and reading it. His grin grew darker as he read.

"That was the law firm we contacted" Griphook began "They are more than willing to take your case, and have already sent their best lawyer here to Gringotts to talk to you" he explained.

Harry nodded while Wyatt stood "If you don't mind Harry, I'm going to leave you to this" he said apologetically "You seem to have a lot of people on your side right now".

"It's alright Wyatt" Harry confirmed "Sorry to keep you this long as it is".

Wyatt grinned at him "No problem mate" he said dismissively "Just give me a call alright?"

Harry nodded at him and watched as he disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

"A Whitelighter?" Griphook asked curiously before eyeing Harry "Would I be correct in assuming that you are a Wiccan as well?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"Do not worry Harry, at Gringotts we value privacy" Griphook assured him.

"And money" Harry added cheekily making Griphook grin.

"And money" the goblin agreed with a nod before reaching out and pulling a sheet of parchment towards him.

"Now Lord Potter" Griphook said carefully "Are you aware about the prophecy?"

Harry blinked at him "Prophecy" he repeated "Like in Divination?" he asked.

Griphook sighed sadly and reached out pressing his thumb against a small gemstone embedded in his desk. It pulsed with magic for a moment before he took his thumb off it.

Griphook nodded as the gemstone was silent for a moment before pulsing twice.

"I have sent for a copy of the Prophecy and one of our Seers" the goblin explained "We will go over it together and see what we can interpret from it".

Harry nodded, not understanding what exactly Griphook meant.

"May I also send for a Goblin Healer?" Griphook asked "We do not have any Healer's forms from your previous years at Hogwarts".

Harry nodded numbly, wondering if he should bother asking "Griphook" he blurted out finally deciding to get it over and done with "Can I get an inheritance test?"

Griphook looked at him blankly "And why would you want one of those?" he asked "You've already became Lord Potter".

Harry shifted uncomfortably "It's just something I've been wondering about. I'm a Parseltongue" he admitted making Griphook's eyebrows rise up in shock.

"And everyone says it's an ability that Slytherin passed onto his kids" Harry continued "And I don't trust the Headmaster's claim that some of Voldemort's powers were transferred to me".

Griphook stared at him "If the Dark Lord's powers were transferred to you then he would be dead, since we know he is still alive you might be correct" he finally said.

Griphook reached into the desk and pulled out a small box with a ruby embedded in the lid, he pushed it in front of Harry "Press your palm against the Ruby please Harry" he ordered.

Slowly Harry reached out and placed his hand over the gem, he jumped slightly as a stinging cut opened up on his palm. He waited till the box glowed and the lock clicked before he pulled his hand back, the box healing it before he removed it.

Griphook reached out and turned the box around and slowly opened it, his eyebrows rising as he looked inside.

Griphook pushed it back to Harry and gestured at it.

Harry nervously reached out and lifted the lid, his eyes widening as he saw the two glinting rings in the box.

"It was quite common" Griphook began "To put a spell over your family in the older times, stopping the males from killing each other for the Lordship. In fact, the spell was able to reflect the Killing Curse upon its caster. If the spell wasn't so Black it would be used more often these days I believe".

"Can I claim it?" Harry asked softly staring at the Slytherin ring.

Griphook nodded "Riddle died in the eyes of Magic" he explained "The ring sees you as the new Heir, since Riddle is a homunculus he cannot claim it anyway".

Harry exhaled sharply before slowly reaching into the box and sliding the ring onto his middle finger. The ring glowed a deep forest green before resizing around his finger accepting him as Lord.

He turned his eyes to the other ring "Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled the sword from the hat" he said slowly "Dumbledore knew and he didn't say anything".

"The Potters and the Longbottoms are the closest living relatives to Gryffindor" Griphook informed him "And with your claim over Slytherin you have the right to choose before the Longbottom Heir".

Harry didn't hesitate as he pulled the ring from the box and he held it over his finger finally pausing "I'm going to run out of fingers" he said slowly.

Griphook chuckled, a terrifying sound for a non-goblin and handed him a strange white metal chain "Take off the rings you are currently wearing and thread them through that" he instructed.

Harry nodded putting the ring back down and sliding the other two rings off his fingers and slipping the chain through them.

He picked up the ring and after it resized and glowed red he put it next to the Slytherin ring and clipped the chain around his neck, feeling the clip melting away becoming a circular chain without end.

"Only you or a goblin will be able to see your rings now Harry" Griphook explained excitedly "And with those two new vaults you will become one of Gringott's richest customers."

Harry's words were frozen in his mouth as a knock sounded at the door before two goblins entered the room.

"Ah good" Griphook said "Lord Potter, this is Healer Axe-skull, he is our greatest Healer" he introduced making Harry stand and bow to the goblin who looked shocked but bowed back.

"And this is Hiclack Light-Arc, one of our best Seers" Griphook continued gesturing at the other goblin.

Harry bowed to the second goblin but then he noticed something that made his jaw drop "You're a girl" he blurted.

The three goblins chuckled darkly "Goblin females are not as physically intimidating or powerful as us males" Griphook explained "They remain hidden from the Wizards because a baby girl is more magically powerful than most purebloods".

"And the Wizards wouldn't like that" Harry finished in understanding.

Griphook nodded in agreement while Axe-Skull stepped forward.

Harry watched as Axe-Skull waved his sharp claws at Harry as he chanted in Gobbledegook.

Several floating runes appeared before Harry who frowned as he squinted at the Gobbledegook words.

The three goblins suddenly roared in anger making Harry flinch and stumble back tripping over his chair.

The three goblins had to noticeably hold themselves back as they tried to calm themselves as several armed goblins ran into the room and pointed their weapons at Harry.

"Run a full scan of the bank before spreading out to search Britain" Griphook ordered "We need to find them all and destroy them".

"Find what Sir?" one of the guards asked.

Griphook seethed and pointed his long finger at Harry "Riddle's Horcruxes" he snarled out making the goblins pale and sprint from the room.

"We will explain later Harry" Griphook snapped as he darted around his desk and yanked Harry to his feet and started pushing him towards the door "We must remove this abomination straight away".

Harry just allowed himself to be herded down the twisting corridors of Gringotts, suddenly feeling like everything had just gotten more complicated.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed.  
Usual warnings. Slash, Language, Killer Wombats, Violence.**

**I apologize if anyone thinks the beginning part is too fast or rushed.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry painfully lifted his arm up slowly staring at his hand that was trembling violently.

"Ouch" he rasped out wincing as his throat protested the use after he had worn it out screaming.

He looked over at the stunned pig lying in the other ritual circle "Is it gone?" he asked the goblin Healer hopefully.

Axe-Skull waved his hands again and started chanting in the goblin language before nodding in relief as he read the Gobbledegook writing appearing in the air before him.

"And thanks to you we can now hunt down the rest of these foul artefacts" a new goblin said as he entered the room.

"Greetings Lord Potter, I am Rannoch, the Lord of Gringotts Bank" the powerful goblin introduced "We at Gringotts owe you a great debt".

Harry blinked at the goblin in shock "Call me Harry" he blurted out confused "And I owe you for removing that thing from my head" he countered.

Lord Rannoch shook his head as a squad of goblins entered the room wearing what Harry could now identify as the garb that the goblin sorcerers wore.

"We Goblins" Lord Rannoch began "Are a race of warriors, but we are also one of the magical races most connected to a the magic of the soul" he explained "And as such we find that dark soul magicks such as Horcruxes are extremely ghastly objects and do everything within our power to destroy them at all costs".

Harry watched fascinated as the goblin sorcerers encircled the stunned pig as one stepped forward with a large white crystal ball.

As they started chanting they pulled the soul fragment from the pig into the crystal.

"Because we detest dark soul magicks as much as we do goblins have very efficient ways of destroying them gifted to our race by Magic Herself" Lord Rannoch explained to Harry as the goblin sorcerers started chanting again.

Harry watched feeling sick as multiple shapes appeared surrounding the now black crystal ball floating in the middle of the magical circle. The shapes formed different objects, ranging from a large golden cup to a small ring.

He was surprised to spot a familiar thrashing snake as well before black smoke poured from the objects and were absorbed into the crystal and the surrounding objects disappeared leaving no trace.

Harry kept watching unable to turn away as an old goblin stepped forward with a large hammer in his hands as the crystal floated back down to the floor where the goblin let out a mighty war cry and brought the hammer down on the crystal shattering it making a shiver-inducing shriek come from a black mist that rose out of the crystal.

The goblins moved as one white lightning arcing from their hands and tearing into the black mist that surrounded the goblin with the hammer.

Harry whimpered as the black mist vanished with one last shriek and the goblin fell to the ground dead.

"Craft Master Tearheart will be missed" Lord Rannoch announced sadly with a look of pride on his face "But his sacrifice will go down in history".

Harry was standing there with a look of horror and guilt on his face when Lord Rannoch turned to him "Lord Potter, do not feel such guilt" he scolded "Craft Master Tearheart was nearing the age of retirement, he was extremely proud to sacrifice himself for such a purpose. He would prefer to die like this than silently in his bed" he explained.

Harry winced but nodded unable to remove his guilt but understanding the reason still.

"Now Lord Potter, Account Manager Griphook has spoken to me of your plans" Lord Rannoch continued as he gestured for Harry to follow him "And rest assured that Gringotts will support you in them".

Gratefully Harry followed the goblin lord through the winding halls of Gringotts until they entered another office, this one larger and more gaudily decorated than Griphook's.

Harry smiled thankfully at Griphook who was waiting for them in one of the chairs who nodded back with a grin of his own.

"Please sit Lord Potter" Lord Rannoch requested gesturing at the only free chair in the office as he sat down in his own high-backed throne.

Harry obeyed smiling and nodding to the other goblin in the room.

"Now Lord Potter" Lord Rannoch repeated "Hiclack Light-Arc has been going over the Prophecy made about you and has spoken to Griphook and I about it and we all agree on its meaning" he said gesturing to the female goblin.

Light-Arc nodded deeply "What you would likely be lead to believe is that you would be the only one able to kill the Dark Lord" she said annoyed "This is not true" she corrected snappishly "The English word 'Vanquish' does not mean you have to kill him, just that you need to defeat him" she explained "In fact, this Prophecy has already been listed as 'Complete' by Magic Herself, meaning that when you defeated him all those years ago you fulfilled your destiny".

Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at her, he hadn't even know there was a Prophecy relating to him and Voldemort and now he was finding out that it was completed already.

"Does that mean?" he began asking slowly his voice trailing off.

"That anyone can defeat the Dark Lord?" Griphook completed "It does, it also means that should you decide to leave the country like you have been planning then you would be able to do so and not feel obligated to stay and defeat Riddle again".

Harry sagged back into his chair "Thank you" he whispered his eyes filling with tears "Thank you" he repeated as it really hit him that he had a chance to be just Harry and not the one destined to kill Voldemort.

"I also have some good news for you Harry" Griphook added "When I went to take Ms Granger's payment from her vault and return it I found that she had arranged for every Knut to be returned to you" he explained making Harry look up hopefully "Indeed" Griphook agreed with his face "She has not spend a single Knut of your money and has not even entered the vault".

Harry felt hope blossom inside his chest that he hadn't lost his best friend after all "Thank you" he repeated for the third time.

A knocking on the door stopped him from speaking as a goblin stuck his head into the office "Lord Rannoch, Lord Potter's Legal Aide is here" he explained.

Lord Rannoch nodded once "Very well, Lord Potter if you would follow Griphook to a private meeting room you may meet with your Lawyer and fix this grievous mistake".

* * *

"Greetings Lord Potter" the beautiful woman greeted Harry with a nod as he sat down at the table Griphook settling into a chair between them.

Harry nodded nervously to her making her smile "My name is Justice Nermion" she introduced making Harry grin softly "Yes" she said with a mirroring grin "Justice is my real name, a rather ironic one yes but nonetheless my birth name".

"Now" she continued "I have been informed you are being expelled and having your wand snapped because you defended yourself against Dementors" she said curtly her face becoming serious "Let's see about that" she declared.

* * *

Harry looked around the classy apartment in awe.

After talking to Justice and Griphook for what seemed like hours Harry had returned to Number Four with Justice to explain things to the Dursleys.

Justice had explained how as Lord Potter he was legally emancipated and no longer needed to live with them anymore.

When his Aunt asked about the protections Justice had advised that they move so that no-one would know where they lived. Harry had offered to find out about how much money it would cost to put wards up on their house if they chose not to move.

They had quickly said goodbye and Harry had discovered he had another owl, it was from Dumbledore telling him to stay with the Dursleys and that his wand wouldn't be snapped and that he would have to go to trial.

Naturally Harry ignored him and after collecting his stuff he was portkeyed to his new home, an apartment that his parents had left him.

Noticing the cock saying the time was past midnight he stumbled into the master bedroom, and collapsed onto the bed falling into a fitful sleep.

When Harry awoke the next morning he didn't remember where he was, sitting up panicking it took a moment for the events of last night to flash through his brain making him collapse back onto the soft bed with a groan.

The sound of tapping made Harry frown. Slipping on his glasses he re-entered the main room of the apartment.

Noticing Hedwig at the window he rushed over and pulled it open allowing her inside.

He yelped as Hedwig flew to his shoulder and bit him harshly on the earlobe.

He grabbed the letter she dropped before it hit the ground and winced as Hedwig took another bit at his ear.

Harry opened his mouth to apologize to his best animal friend when she flew off and landed on a chair turning her back on him.

Wincing as he rubbed his ear it took him a moment to notice the writing on the envelope Hedwig had delivered.

Tearing open the letter immediately he started reading Hermione's letter eagerly.

Frowning when he didn't find any mention of what happened last night he assumed that meant that she simply didn't know about, since knowing her she wouldn't wait to tear strips from his hide with her sharp words.

Deciding to make a pre-emptive strike he rushed over to his trunk where it was sitting where he had dropped it last night and pulled out some parchment and writing tools.

"_Dear Hermione._

_Before you start to worry since you have been told about what happened already. I'm safe._

_Dudley and I were attacked by Dementors last night. But I managed to drive them off"_

He decided not to mention how he destroyed them since she wouldn't believe him.

"_I've got to go to trial for Underage Sorcery in August, and I'm kind of nervous since I've got no idea what to say, thankfully I'm getting help._

_I'll let you know when I know more, I promise._

_Don't tell Dumbledore I've contacted you, I'll explain that in person, just please trust me._

_Harry"._

Harry signed his name with a flourish and rolled up the parchment and turned to face Hedwig.

"Hey Hedwig" Harry called softly earning a glare and dark hoot from the owl.

"Hedwig" Harry tried again "I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to be attacked by Dementors".

Hedwig gave a low hoot still not looking at him.

Harry winced "I know, but you shouldn't have to protect me all the time" he argued "I'm older than you" he reminded.

Hedwig turned around fully so she could glare at him as she hooted angrily.

Harry winced again "I know, I know" he admitted "But at least with you at Hermione's you were safe" he pointed out "If something had happened to you I don't know what I'd do, you're my best friend" he tried.

Hedwig's glare softened and she gave a quiet hoot before she took flight and swooped over to his shoulder and lightly nuzzled his head.

Harry smiled at her softly as he gently stroked her feathered chest "I love you too" he said softly.

Hedwig hooted one more time making him chuckle as she jumped from his shoulder and snatched the rolled up letter from his hand and flying around him.

"Thank you Hedwig" he called as she took one more circle and flew towards the window with an answering hoot.

Harry watched her flying off into the distance before he inhaled deeply and grimaced at his body odour.

"I need a shower" he muttered as he moved back towards his trunk pulling it open, he stared at his clothes in disgust "And new clothes" he added darkly.

He paused to look out the window again "Please be on my side Hermione" he whispered hopefully "I need you".


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed.  
Usual warnings. Slash, Language, Killer Wombats, Violence.**

**To HPSlashAddict: Yes Harry will get a different look, it won't be much but it will be there, I don't like it how in some stories he changes his eye colour, spikes his hair, gets ridiculous coloured streaks, and a huge tattoo(s). **

**Since I'm unaware of how the Court systems work a lot of this chapter (The stuff in Italics) is actually taken directly from the book.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry rushed into the courtroom with a sharp exhale of breath, glad that he had made it in time.

He gasped as he looked around the familiar courtroom, remembering it from Dumbledore's pensieve.

"Mr Potter, you are late!" Fudge's voice echoed through the large room "Give me a reason to not throw you into Azkaban right now" he demanded.

Harry looked over at the figure of the Minister sitting in the middle of the Wizengamot's stands.

"For one it would be highly illegal of you Minister" Harry pointed out grateful for Justice's training since he met her at the bank "And I was unaware the time had been changed" he added.

Fudge scowled at him "That is not our problem, you were sent an owl this morning informing you of the change" he snapped.

Harry jumped onto Fudge's words happily "And yet the Ministry and Wizengamot laws clearly state a trail's time cannot be changed within 48 hours of it happening" he argued making Fudge shift guiltily.

"Take your seat" Fudge ordered ignoring Harry's argument.

Harry eyed the seat in the middle of the room cautiously, the chains looking like they would spring to live and tie him down in a second. Still he obeyed and sat in the chair letting out a sigh of relief when the chains didn't move.

"_Very well" said Fudge. "The Accused being present – finally – let us begin. Are you ready?" he called down the row._

"Well actually we aren't ready" Harry interrupted before anyone could answer "I'm waiting for my Lawyer".

Fudge glared at him and ignored him _"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August" said Fudge in a ringing voice "into offences committed under the Decree of the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey._

_Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley -'_

"_Witness for the Defence, Albus Perciaval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" said a quiet voice from behind Harry_ who merely smirked at the sound of the Hogwarts Headmaster as he walked into the room.

"Actually Professor Dumbledore you are not the Witness for the Defence" Harry corrected the man making him freeze and turn to Harry confused.

Harry refused to make eye contact with the man instead choosing to continue studying the gathered Wizengamot.

"Harry my boy, I'm sure you are mistaken" Dumbledore began.

"Actually my client is not" a strong voice rang out through the courtroom as Justice strode into the room quickly "I'm sorry I'm late Mr Potter" she apologized "I'll be sure to remember the Minister's attempt to obstruct justice".

Harry grinned at her "Literally" he pointed out making her roll her eyes and shake her head.

Justice drew her wand and waved it with a flourish conjuring a simple wooden chair with a small desk in front of it.

Seating herself she spread some parchment in front of her and looked up at Minister Fudge "Now you were up to the Charges" she reminded him.

Fudge looked nervous as his eyes darted between Harry and his lawyer _"Well, then. So. The Charges. Yes._

_He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read out "The Chargers against the Accused are as follows:_

_That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy._

_You are Harry James Potter, of Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge said glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment._

"No" Harry answered simply.

"_You received an-_ Wait what?" Fudge asked confused.

"I'm not Harry James Potter, of Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey" Harry explained "I moved" he added.

"Were you a resident of the previous address on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine?" Fudge asked annoyed.

"_Yes" Harry said._

"_You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"_

"Nope" Harry answered cheerfully making Fudge do a double take "I received an official warning from the Ministry after a House Elf cast a spell three years ago" he corrected.

Fudge snorted "An House-Elf" he spat.

"Actually" Justice interrupted standing up "My client wishes that the aforementioned mark on his record be stricken from the record, as he was not the one to cast the spell".

Fudge glared at her, an expression Harry was getting used to seeing on his face today "I'm sure Mr Potter has rehearsed the story enough times" he agreed "But without proof Mr Potter will just have to deal with it" he snapped.

"I have proof" Harry cut in helpfully "I can provide you with my memories of the event, and I can do this. DOBBY!" he called out.

With a crack the House-Elf appeared in front of Harry happily, having already been briefed about the likelihood of his being summoned.

Fudge spluttered for a moment but before he could speak he was interrupted.

"You are willing to give your memories as proof?" the woman to Fudge's left asked as she leaned forward.

Harry nodded as Justice spoke "My client is willing to give memories as proof for both incidents actually" she corrected "As well as memories proving that an innocent man spent 12 years in Azkaban without trial and that the Minister has refused to give the Lord to an Ancient and Noble House a trial" she added startling the Wizengamot.

"Preposterous!" Fudge snapped "I have done no such thing" he argued.

"And yet my Client can provide the memories of it happening" Justice countered.

"I'm sure the Wizengamot will be willing to see these memories after the present case" the monocle woman declared looking at the other Wizengamot members as if daring them to argue "Please continue Minister".

Fudge cleared his throat shuffling his papers in front of him "Right. Well" he said.

"_You received an official warning from the Ministry three years ago, and yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" said Fudge._

"_Yes" said Harry "But-"_

"_Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside of school while you are under the age of seventeen?"_

"Yes" Harry admitted

"_Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?"_

"Yes" Harry repeated

"_Fully aware that you were in the close proximity to a Muggle at the time?"_

"I wasn't" Harry argued calmly.

"Do not lie to me boy!" Fudge snarled an unholy light in his eyes "We have proof you were!" he said gleefully.

"Actually my cousin is a Squib" Harry corrected "And he's been aware of magic since I got my Hogwarts letter" he added.

"_You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?" _the woman with the monocle asked curiously.

"Yes Ma'am" Harry admitted respectively "It was corporal as well" he informed her.

"Impressive" she muttered as she leaned back in her seat.

"_It is not a question of how impressive the magic was" said Fudge in a testy voice, "In fact, the more impressive the worse it is, I would have thought, given that the boy did it_ while outside of school and underage!"

"My client is willing to provide the corresponding memories" Justice answered smugly "To prove his actions were a matter of self-defence and the defence of his cousin against Dementors".

"_Ah" said Fudge again, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the Wizengamot, as though inviting them to share the joke. "Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this"_

"_Dementors in Little Whinging?" Madam Bones said, in a tone of great surprise. "I don't understand –"_

"_Don't you, Amelia?" said Fudge, still smirking. "Let me explain. He's been thinking it through and decided Dementors would make a very nice little cover story, very nice indeed. Muggles can't see Dementors, can they boy? Highly convenient, highly convenient… so it's just your word and no witnesses?"_

"Actually we have a witness in addition to my client's memories and he is willing to make a sworn Wizard's Oath" Justice corrected him making him freeze and pale.

"You have a Witness?" Madam Bones asked curiously leaning forward.

"Yes Madam Bones" Justice answered politely "My client's squib cousin saw the Dementors, we also have my client's memories".

Fudge drooped looking panicked as Madam Bones exhaled "Very well, bring him in" she ordered.

Justice nodded and quickly left the room, returning moments later with Dudley waddling in behind her.

She conjured him a seat beside Harry's and he collapsed into it sending Harry a nervous look.

"What is your name?" Madam Bones asked leaning forward.

Dudley cleared his throat and swallowed nervously "Dudley" he stuttered out "Dudley Dursley".

"What happened that night?" Justice asked before anyone else could speak.

"Uh" Dudley began shifting awkwardly "Pot- er Harry and I were talking as we walked home" he paused to lick his lips nervously "And then everything started to go dark and cold" he shuddered at the memory "I saw a black shape floating towards us from behind us and panicked and started running through the under-pass. I didn't hear Harry telling me I was heading straight for it. I ran into another one that I couldn't see against the sky. It grabbed my jaw and was about to kiss me when Harry shouted something, a silver leopard tackled the thing. I looked over at Harry and saw him directing the leopard to get the second one behind him. He wasn't paying attention and the first one grabbed him and his stick- er wand fell, and it almost kissed him but lightning struck him and destroyed the creatures" he explained all in one nervous breath.

Harry sighed lightly in relief as he saw the accepting looks on some of the faces of the Wizengamot members. He had been so grateful when he had returned to the Dursley's to pick up his stuff to find that Dudley had seen the Dementor and when asked he was willing to testify about it.

"_Not a very convincing witness" said Fudge loftily._

"_Oh, I don't know" said Madam Bones, in her booming voice. _"He _certainly described the effects of a Dementor attack very accurately. And I can't imagine why he would say they were there if they weren't._

"_But Dementors wandering into a Muggle suburb and just happening to come across a wizard?" snorted Fudge "The odds on that must be very, very long. Even Bagman would have bet –"_

"I don't believe it matters of what the odds are Minister" Justice said pointedly making the Wizengamot nod in agreement "What matters is that it did happen, and that my client was justified in his use of the Patronus charm to drive them off" she claimed.

"Actually, I'm more interested in what Mr Dursley said" Madam Bones interrupted "When he said that you destroyed the Dementors. Mr Potter can you please explain that?" she requested.

Harry was barely able to hide his wince "I think it was accidental magic" he lied his voice managing to stay strong "I had dropped my wand and just wanted the Dementor to die, and there was a storm brewing so I think my magic summoned lightning".

"Elemental Magic of that capacity is classified as Dark Magic Mr Potter!" Fudge exclaimed gleefully.

"But if it were Accidental magic then he had no control over it" Justice argued "No more than when he accidental apparated at age seven to escape bullies, or when he turned a teacher's hair blue because she had been verbally abusing him".

"You apparated?" Madam Bones asked shocked "At age seven?"

Harry couldn't stop his blush as he nodded "Onto the roof of my school" he admitted.

"Interesting" Madam Bones muttered "And you are willing to provide your memories of the Dementors?" she asked suddenly changing track.

Harry nodded "I'm even willing to take Veritaserum granted that my Lawyer can check over the questions and add her own" he compromised.

"That won't be necessary" Fudge interrupted.

"Then I'm sure my client is about to be cleared of ALL charges?" Justice asked pointedly.

Fudge grimaced "Those in favour of conviction?" he asked hopefully raising his hand clearly.

Harry noted the toad-like woman next to him raising her own hand as well, along with other people Harry knew to be Death Eaters.

"Those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?" Madam Bones asked raising her hand.

Harry's eyes flew over the crowd eagerly trying to see exactly how many were on his side, he felt his heart sinking and hoped he was simply miscounting.

Fudge counted them all and turned to Harry with a gleeful smile.

"The defendant has be convicted of all charges" he declared cheerfully.

Harry felt his heart lodge in his throat as he stared at Fudge.

He felt himself dragged to his feet by two Aurors and his wand was pulled from his pocket by a third and brought to Fudge.

"Goodbye Harry Potter" Fudge said smugly "I win" with that he snapped Harry's faithful wand making Harry wince at the mournful phoenix song that burst from it.

"Take him away! There is an Azkaban cell with his name on it!" Fudge cried out happily, looking like he was going to dance in glee.

Harry kept his face blank as he was pushed from the courtroom.

Plan A had failed.

Harry smirked, he had always preferred Plan B anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed.  
Usual warnings. Slash, Language, Singing Kittens, Violence.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry Potter shivered as he looked around his small cell.

He had been here for what felt like a week so far, he wasn't sure. He was concerned to find out that he was still fainting when approached by Dementors, unsure of when he woke up.

Harry grinned as he remembered the look on Fudge's face when he ordered him to be taken to Azkaban.

He knew fully that the punishment for Underage Wizardry wasn't being sent to Azkaban, just having your wand snapped and being expelled from the magical world.

He also knew that Fudge would lie about what happened and pretend he had never sent Harry to Azkaban.

Harry shuddered as he felt the Dementors approaching again.

A whimper escaped his lips as he watched Cedric dying as his mother screamed before everything went black.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

He spluttered awake in shock, spitting out the water in his mouth hand coming up to wipe his face. He glared at the smug looking Minister who was standing at the cell door.

Harry rolled to his feet and smirked at the man "Come here to gloat Minister?" he asked innocently "Or are you here begging for my help already?"

Fudge sneered at him "Funny Potter" he spat "I've just came to see how Azkaban's latest resident is doing".

Harry shrugged "That's boring though" he argued "I want to know how the Wizarding Public feel about people being sent to Azkaban for Underage magic" he countered.

Fudge grinned at him gleefully "Well since you relatives were found dead after your trial they believe that you deserve to be there" he pointed out making Harry's smile disappear.

"You bastard" Harry exhaled out shocked "How could you?"

Fudge smirked shaking his head "I actually had nothing to do with that" he admitted "The Dark Mark was found over your home, everyone just jumped to the conclusion that you were trying to make yourself seem sane".

Harry glared at him before smirking "I, Harry James Potter. Swear on my magic and my life that I speak the truth when I say Lord Voldemort has returned, so mote it be" he incanted.

Fudge paled as Harry flashed a deep green and raised his eyebrow at the man triumphantly.

"Now Minister" Harry said clapping his hands together "I want you to remember that when you are facing Voldemort at the wrong end of a wand".

He watched as Fudge paled even further before shaking it off "I don't know how you've done that Potter, but you won't be using that as an excuse to get out of Azkaban" he declared "I know you're lying about You-Know-Who returning, and you shall remain here for life for claiming such a thing".

Harry just shrugged and moved to sit down on his cot leaning against the wall staring at Fudge not saying a word.

Fudge glared at him as if daring him to say something else. He nodded once smirking as Harry didn't say anything.

"Goodbye Minister" Harry repeated "I win" he mocked Fudge who glared at him again and turned and stormed off angrily.

Harry waited until he could no longer hear Fudge's footsteps before he stood again with a smirk.

"Plan B, Phase One, complete" Harry said to him.

"Plan B, Phase Two, begin" he added with a grin.

**LINEBREAK**

TIME JUMP! YEAH!

**LINEBREAK**

"_Harry Potter escaped from Azkaban! A new Dark Lord is rising! Are the two connected?"_

Harry swore as he read the headline of the Daily Prophet "That didn't take them long to figure out" he muttered.

He sighed as the doorbell rung and pushed his chair back as he stood.

Walking through his apartment he peered through the spyhole in the door and grinned as he threw the door open.

"Wyatt!" he exclaimed as he grinned at the taller blond.

Wyatt grinned back at him before sweeping past him "Hey Harry" he greeted ruffling his hair "Got any food?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he followed the always hungry man back into the kitchen.

"I'm guessing your mother kicked you out?" Harry asked amused.

Wyatt shot him an annoyed look before nodded sheepishly "She's doing some baking" he admitted "I kept getting in the way apparently".

"So you came here?" Harry asked pointedly "I actually hit you when I want you out of my kitchen" he reminded the man.

"Yeah, but you're not as scary as my mom" Wyatt argued "Any way, you've been trapped in this apartment for two weeks now" he continued "So I've come to keep you company".

Harry shook his head "You've come to eat my food, talk about girls, and play video games" he corrected.

Wyatt paused before nodding slowly "That's what I said" he pointed out.

Harry sighed shaking his head again "I can't wait for the American's to fix this" he muttered "I want to make a friend or something".

Wyatt looked at him sadly "It's for your own good for now" he said slowly.

Harry grimaced "I know, and I'm perfectly willing to wait" he admitted "But still" he said with a shrug.

"You used the Whitelighter Express to leave Azkaban and come to America" Wyatt reminded him "They won't find you here, especially since you told me that you told no one about your Wiccan powers _or_ about me".

Harry nodded "I know, I just want a person my age to talk to" he exclaimed mock glaring at Wyatt "Someone who won't bore me to tears about girls" he said specifically.

Wyatt rolled his eyes "Gods you sound like Chris" he muttered before his face lit up "Chris!" he shouted "I'll introduce you to Chris!"

Harry frowned "Chris as in your brother Chris?" he asked.

Wyatt nodded before scrunching his nose "Actually I might not" he changed his mind "Then you'll spend all your time with Chris eating food, talking about boys and playing video games" he explained "And you won't save any food or games for me".

Harry shook his head "Don't you have any adult friends to hang out with?" he asked amused.

Wyatt nodded again with a shrug "Well yeah, but a charge is always more important" he argued.

Harry rolled his eyes "Finish eating and go Wyatt" he ordered "Spend some time with your friends, or those girls you're always telling me about. I'll be fine".

Wyatt watched him silently "Are you sure?" he asked finally "I don't want to leave you all alone in here" he explained.

Harry shrugged "I'll be fine" he repeated.

Wyatt snorted "Your Uncle broke your arm once and you said you would be fine" he pointed out.

"And I was" Harry argued.

Wyatt raised his eyebrow "Your bone was sticking through your arm" he countered.

"Send Chris over then" Harry said smirking.

Wyatt sighed before finishing the sandwich he had made in one mouthful.

"I'll be back later" the Whitelighter said "Behave" he ordered pointing at Harry.

Harry raised his hand over his heart and smiled innocently at Wyatt. Wyatt frowned and narrowed his eyes at him before disappearing in a swirl of blue lights.

Harry sighed and moved from the kitchen to throw himself onto the couch "I escaped Azkaban and fled to America" he muttered to himself "Only to start renting an apartment and be locked up inside that instead".

With a yawn Harry drifted into a light doze.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry snapped awake suddenly his hand going to his pocket and twitching when he remembered he no longer had a wand.

Unmoving Harry strained his ears for what woke him. Sighing to himself when nothing reached his ears again he slowly stood and looked around.

Checking the clock on the wall he headed towards the kitchen to make a quick lunch.

He paused as he spotted a note on the bench.

"_Hey Harry.  
I popped in to check on you but you were sleeping. I went shopping and got you some food, don't even try to pay me back, it's mostly junk.  
Wyatt"_

Harry huffed as he managed to translate the messy scrawl and moved over to the fridge and looked inside.

Grimacing at the foods inside, he slammed the fridge shut and looked around with a sigh.

He grinned as a thought crossed his mind. Wyatt had just been by to check on him, meaning that he had quite a while to himself.

Rushing into his bedroom he searched through his trunk and pulled out his wallet and slipped it into his pocket.

Wyatt would never even realise he had went out.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry touched his ear gingerly, wincing as he tugged slightly on the new stud in his ear.

Wyatt was going to kill him.

Harry's brief thought of 'I would like an earring, they look cool' had developed from a tiny thought to a full blown 'Shit, I just got my ear pierced, Brain, where were you?'

He grinned as he stared into the restroom mirror. It was pretty awesome though.

Harry sighed and picked up his bags, wishing again they were smaller.

He jumped as a jolt of energy shot through his hands and then stared at the shrunk bags he was holding.

Looking around in shock he quickly slipped them into his pocket, not noticing anyone around.

"Did I just?" he asked himself softly as he stared at his hands.

Hermione had told him that Wandless magic was practically impossible though, he couldn't have just done it.

'Accidental magic is done wandlessly' his mind whispered 'What's the difference?'

Harry shook his head, his mind had become a lot clearer since he had left the Dursleys, and he was afraid of having the Dursley's house checked to see what wards there were.

Part of him feared that the blood wards had never existed.

Harry's developing frown was replaced by a grin as a glint of light shined in his earlobe.

Looking around again Harry moved over to the restroom door and slipped out, heading back to the main area of the mall he once more felt slightly overwhelmed by the amount of people and the mere size of the building.

Randomly turning left he walked along the large hallways his head on a swivel.

He shrugged as he headed down the corridor. Wyatt was going to kill him anyway, so why not just take the next step and buy more new clothes and essentials.

He hesitated as he saw a woman walk right through a wall.

Wizards.

Instinctively Harry raised his hand to cover his scar before remembering that since the Horcrux had been removed that the scar had faded till it had vanished completely.

Taking a deep breath he slowly walked over to the wall, looking around he turned and noticed that no one even seemed to notice Harry was there.

"New here kid?" a voice asked making him jump and spin around.

Harry nodded quickly as he stared at the old man watching him from in front of the wall-portal.

"Where're you from?" the old man asked him suspiciously.

Harry swallowed "Britain" he answered quickly.

The old man nodded "Ah, never been to the Merlin Sector then?" he asked knowingly.

"Merlin Sector" Harry repeated nervously.

The old man grinned at him and reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him to the wall. Stepping through the wall and dragging Harry with him he waved his arm as Harry stared slack-jawed at the huge mall on the other side.

"Welcome to the Merlin Sector" the old man said happily.

Harry just stared at everything "I didn't know there were wizards here" he admitted.

The old man shook his head "There aren't" he corrected "Not many at least, we have only a small embassy here. America belongs to the Wild Magicks".

"Wild Magicks?" Harry repeated confused.

The old man grinned at him "Do you believe in Demons?" he asked him.

Harry's eyes widened before turning back to look at the Wizarding mall in front of him.

"This is one of the only locations we have" the old man told him "There is another in New York and another in Washington".

Harry nodded slowly "It's good to be back" he said slowly.


End file.
